Imperfections
by Mamberz987
Summary: A blueeyed CEO wakes up early one morning and muses about love and a certain blonde puppy. A oneshot. KxJ.


This is just a completely random one-shot that I thought of while driving in my car down the freeway. I'm not even sure how or why is popped in there. But it did. Anyways, I usually write my stories focusing on Joey's take of the situations (which is usually more fun and funnier to do), but I thought I would try toying with Seto's point of view. I see him as more of an introvert, who always over-analyzes his situations. But we all love Seto, ne? Anyways, please, enjoy.

**Imperfections**

* * *

"_Love is blind_."

It is a funny concept, really. One that he has always scoffed at. He has always found people to be generally insufferable in one way or another. They are too loud, too nosy, too unable to leave him to his solitude. He can never begin to imagine any sort of conditions that could possibly negate his ever present irritations toward his fellow human beings.

He folds his arms behind his head, willing his muscles to relax deeper into the feathery mattress. Outside his bedroom window, the sky is still a thick, black blanket embedded with diamond stars. It covers everything, enveloping the world beneath it in its warm embrace. The sun is still nestled in a cozy sleep below the horizon.

The sun isn't in any hurry to start the day, and neither is he. He is not sure what has caused him to stir from his sleep in the first place, but he is not about to complain. He slowly shifts his body, taking care to not let the mattress creak in protest, to lay on his side. He shifts his gaze down to silently stare at the sleeping form beside him.

'Love is blind,' he mutters quietly to himself. What a ridiculous notion. If there has ever been a person to fit his description of the intolerable human race perfectly, it is the lithe boy (adult, really, as he has reluctantly come to acknowledge) beside him. As he had slowly fallen in love with the blonde hothead, he had expected in some small portion of the back of his mind that somehow the teen would suddenly transform into someone else, a more perfect version of the boy he knew.

He cannot help the smile that creeps onto his face at the absurdity of that sentiment. How he could not have been more wrong. None of those stereotypical thoughts of a person in love seem to be affecting his brain.

For example, the blonde's hair. He has always heard tales of loved ones having hair that feels smooth as silk. He softly skims his fingers through the tousled locks beside him. They are not soft, but slightly coarse. They currently have cowlicks due to a night's worth of sleep. The blonde hair is shaggy, and often appears to have simply exploded out of his head. The tips of his hair sometimes give him an annoying tickle when the smaller boy tucks his head into the crook of his neck.

He loves that hair. It gives the blonde a rugged demeanor that he finds both alluring and endearing. Though he never admits that to the blonde, the knowing smirk and flash of playful amber eyes reveals that it is no secret.

Outside his bedroom window, the first rays of the dawning sun begin to lazily stretch its golden fingers across the indigo sky. The clouds in the sky blush a rosy hue.

He has also heard people talk about their partner resembling an angel when they sleep. The corners of his lips twitch upwards into an amused smirk. The blonde is sprawled haphazardly over more than his half of the bed, the sheets tangled in knots around his legs as a result from tossing and turning in his sleep. His face is not quite serene, though it is certainly carefree. His mouth is wide open to better emit his loud snores. More than once he has been kept awake at night due to the volume next to his ears as his blonde sleeps blissfully unaware. He watches bemusedly as a trail of drool travels down the boy's face and onto the previously clean pillowcase.

Though as unattractive as the boy's sleeping habits may be, he loves to spend his early mornings watching him like this. At first he had reasoned it was because it had been the only time of day that the blonde wasn't making noise, but the snoring shattered that excuse. He had soon given up on reason and continued to watch.

He had quickly discovered the blonde is incredibly ticklish. The slightest caress on his arm will send the teen into obnoxious fits of rambunctious laughter that last through the night, and carry throughout the mansion.

He secretly loves that laughter. He has fought many losing battled to keep the small grin off of his face as the other boy gives out a loud bark of surprise.

There are other things. Things that would irk him if it were anybody else.

He eats too much, he talks too much, and he can't sit still for more than five minutes at a time.

He loves it all. Everything about him, imperfections and all.

The room is now filled with a warm, rosy glow, the sun rising its slumber reluctantly. The blonde hair that he loves so much does not radiate with the sunlight, though it does appear a few shades lighter. He runs his fingers through the strands one more time, momentarily catching on a small tangle.

Love is not blind. Love is taking in all those imperfections and forgetting the irritation it would bring.

And he loves this boy, imperfections and all.

Movement and a soft groan beside him slowly shake him from his reverie. A warm body rolls over to cuddle with him. Amber eyes peer up at him groggily.

"Seto?" A barely comprehensible question to his already being awake.

"Go back to sleep, Joey," he murmurs.

He smiles contently as the blonde's snoring fills the room once again.

* * *

Okay, I know. It's really kind of corny and sickly sweet and over mushy. I like my sickly sweet mushy gushy stuff. But reviews are always welcome! Let me know how I did. Seriously, folks. I live for these reviews. 'Cause you are all awesome! -butters up readers so they will review-

n.n


End file.
